Tortured Tears
by hollywood.romantic
Summary: SVU witnesses a traumatic event that really gets to olivia. she gets caught it a trap of depression and can't seem to handle herself. Will anybody be able to save her? Some selfmutilation. EO and some OF..full summary inside
1. A Dream, Two Bodies & Tracy

**Introduction:**

**Full Summary: **SVU witnesses a traumatic event. Everyone has a counseling session with the precinct's therapist. The event really takes a tole on everyone…especially Olivia. Benson gets caught in a trap of depression, among other things...small situations involving some self mutilation. See warning. Who will be there to help her out of it? Love Triangle: Elliot, Olivia, Fin. (more E/O…occasional hints and scenes of O/F.) Okay crappy summary but I can guarantee that the story wont be crappy!

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! This is my second Fanfic. My first one was called, "Painful Love." (still working on it). Please R&R: I will accept flames, constructive criticisms, and wonderful compliments! Lol. Okay, I hope you guys really enjoy this one.

If you do plan on reading this story along with any of my others then please add me to your story alerts list so that you do know when I have updated!

**Disclaimer: **-I do not own any of these characters accept: the 'extras' in my story  
-I do own the plot of this story  
-I do not own any songs and/or poems within this story unless specified.  
-I don't own the show Law & Order: SVU. If I did, this story wouldn't be here, it'd be turned into a show!

**A Small Warning: **This story contains course language and sexual references. It may not be suitable for all viewers. Parental Guidance Suggested. Lol…..I thought that would be an acceptable warning. So yeah. course lingo, sexual references, depression and some self mutilation. Please, if you are a cutter, former cutter or in the process of recovering, take this warning into consideration. If you are a cutter and are needing help, please talk to some one who you can trust! If you don't feel comfortable with talking to family or friends, (although I'm not sure of the numbers), there are hotlines that you can call such as Kids Help Phone and Teen Youth Line among others.

**Tortured Tears**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: See Introdiction**

**123456789123456789132456789123456798132456789**

**Thank you to my reviewers. Lol I was surprised to see that people actual reviewed to tell me that they couldn't wait to read the story! Okay folks, here it is! Hope you all enjoy it!**

"Benson. Stabler. 320 west 48th street. Apartment 114. Too much to explain. Just get a move on it," Cragen demanded as he walked out of his office. Elliot started to get up but stopped when he noticed that Olivia hadn't moved. She was sitting, staring blankly at the Captain but was startled but a loud, "NOW!" and quickly walked towards the front doors of the precinct, grabbing her jacket on the way.

She climbed into Elliot's car and sat quietly as he drove hurriedly to the address they were given. They were almost there when Elliot couldn't stand the silence. "Liv? You okay? You seem…distant."

"Hm? Oh yeah sorry. It's just weird that's all. I had this dream last night. Cragen gave us this address and told you and me to meet him there without giving us an explanation. When we got there, he lead us into an apartment on the first floor. All I remember after that is seeing blood and watching you get sick to your stomach. That's when I woke up."

"I'm sure that it's only a coincidence. Don't worry about it." Elliot turned to look at Olivia. He could tell that she wasn't convinced by his opinion. "If you want, I'll go in first and then come get you once I find out what's going on…" Olivia agreed and stayed in the car while she watched her partner walk up the steps to an old looking apartment building. The twinkling stars and the full moon caught her eye. She hadn't seen a cloudless night in quite some time. It seemed like hours had gone by before Elliot returned to the vehicle but when he did, Olivia didn't like what she saw. His shoes were drenched in blood, his face was white as a ghost and she could smell a hint of vomit among his breath. She was the first to speak. "No. No way Elliot. This can't be happening." Elliot sighed and nodded his head. "You have to come see for yourself. But I'll prepare you for what's coming…It's a woman, about 25 and a child around 5 or 6. We're assuming that the child is her son. It hasn't been confirmed that either were raped but it's a good possibility. They were found lying just a few feet away from the door. The manager saw blood seeping underneath the door and called the cops. Come on, I'll take you up there." Liv nodded and the both of them walked into the apartment building. It wasn't too hard to find the right apartment considering there were police officers coming in and out, not to mention all the blood that could be seen on the ground. Stabler and Benson made their way down the hall. Nothing could prepare Olivia for what she was about to see. Keeping her eyes focused on the wall ahead of her, she stepped around the pools of blood, into the apartment, over the two bodies and turned around. It took her a minute before she was able to look down at the victims. It was lucky Elliot was standing behind her because when she did look down she nearly collapsed and had to be held up by her partner. The deceased woman's face was sliced up so badly that there was hardly any skin left. Her eyes were wide open and one of the eyeballs was ripped out of her face. Her mouth was open, as if she were screaming only moments before she died. _I hate how the dead can still show emotion, _though Elliot, still holding his partner. The women had been shot twice in the thigh and stab several times but it was the strangulation that really killed her. A blue rope was still tied tightly around her neck, cutting into her flesh. Lying beside the woman was a young boy who couldn't be a day older than 6. His face only had a few cuts and scrapes but the rest of his body was bruised severely. Although his body was black, blue and purple, his face seemed to make him look so…peaceful.

Elliot and Olivia were turned away from the crime scene, facing the kitchen. "You okay Liv?" Her voice was scratchy but still understandable.

"What killed the boy?"

"Being beaten by the big bad bully. Come on, can you stand up on your own?" He received a small nod and slowly let go of the other detective who propped herself up against the wall. Her partner decided to check the other rooms of the apartment. Olivia managed to regain her composure and began talking to some one from Forensics when Elliot called to her from one of the bedrooms. Olivia's footsteps were fast, quickly leading her to the room. When she walked in, she saw Elliot kneeling on the ground facing the closet. He seemed to be whispering something. She also noticed something that confused her: the room was immaculate. Bed was made, clothes were hung, nothing was out of place.

"What is it Elliot?" He motioned for her to come over and when she did, her eyes met with a pair of bright blue ones. But these eyes weren't those of her partner's, but those of a small girl, sitting on the ground among the cluster of shoes and jackets. Her wavy blonde hair and fair skin made her look angelic. Scrunching up her tiny nose, she gave a small snivel and a single tear rolled down her cheek. There was some blood on her hands and her left leg. Leaving Olivia to talk to the young child, Elliot returned to the crime scene.

"Hi. My name is Olivia Benson and I'm a detective. Can you tell me what your name is?" she asked in a hushed tone. The girl mumbled something that the detective couldn't understand. "Sorry?"

"I'm not aloud to tell you."

"Why not?"

"I'm not aloud to talk to people I don't know."

"Well you know what? It's okay to tell me because I'm a police officer and I promise that I won't let anything bad happen to you. So do you think that you could tell me your name sweetheart?"

"Tracy," The young child answered.

"Okay Tracy. How old are you?"

"I'm 4," she said, holding up the right number of fingers. "How old are you?" The detective gave a small smile and whispered her age into the girl's ear. "But don't tell anybody else. They'll just think that I'm old." Olivia stood up and outstretched her hand. "You need to come with me okay? We're going to the precinct where I work." She was surprised when Tracy shook her head. "It's okay, Tracy."

"My leg hurts really bad. Can you carry me?" Olivia nodded and scooped up the girl. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I want you to close your eyes until we get outside okay?"

"Okay." Closing her eyes, Tracy buried her head into Olivia's shoulder. The two of them walked down the hall and were just about out the front door when Tracy took a peek to see what she was missing. The sound of muffled screams scared Olivia and everyone else in the room so much that half the people drew their guns. Olivia quickly realized that the screams were coming from Tracy when her shoulder became damp with salty tears and the child in her arms was shaking.

**Sorry. That's it for now. I'm about to start working on chapter two. Although, I think I'm staying with my dad until Saturday night or Sunday which means that I wont have access to a computer. My birthday is also on Saturday (I'll be 14!) so I'll be pretty busy. I will hopefully have chapter two up by…Tuesday evening? Thanks for your patience!**


	2. Opening Up?

**Tortured Tears**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: see introduction**

**1345678912345678912356789123456789132456789**

**Thank you so much for all of those wonderful reviews…and the bday wishes! It means a lot! Here's the second chapter. I finished earlier then I thought I would so I hope you guys would like it if I updated earlier too! Lol. ..R&R..**

"Hi Tracy. My name is Dr. Huang."

"Hi," replied Tracy, who was colouring a picture with some crayons in an interrogation room. Huang noticed that she was only using colours of red, black, purple and grey.

"What are you drawing Tracy?"

"A picture. See? This one is Mommy and this one is Austin," she said, pointing to a few scribbles on the page. She hesitated for a moment but pointed to one more scribble, "And this man is very bad." Huang's heart started to beat a small amount faster.

"Tell me why he is so bad." Tracy shook her head. She continued drawing while small words came out of her mouth that Huang had trouble hearing. For a second, he almost thought it sounded like a song and when Tracy's voice became a little louder, he found out that he was right.

"Can't tell you….Can't tell you," she sang over and over. Her young eyes were glazed with tears. "Go away…Go away…"

**123456789123456879123456879123456789123456789**

_**Meanwhile**_

Olivia hung up the phone and fixed her eyes on a piece of dirt sitting on her desk. She couldn't bring herself to look at Elliot. She had been avoiding him since he had been with her at the victim's apartment. He had caught a glimpse at the weak Olivia. She usually made it a point not to let anyone see that side of her. She was a strong person and this was just another case. Why had it bothered her this much? But there was one thing she was thankful for at the moment. Elliot was going through some paperwork and hadn't realized that his own partner was avoiding him.

"We've got the results from the rape kit. The woman was raped pretty badly, the boy hadn't even been touched." Her partner took a minute to put some pieces together.

"So, if we add it all up it looks like the woman was the main target. The way the boy was killed could have been the attacker just trying to get him out of the picture. Maybe that's why he didn't kill Tracy. She could have been hiding from the beginning or had run off so he didn't have to worry about her."

Liv nodded. She hadn't stopped staring at the spot on her desk. There was so much going through her head and she was still shaken up from what she had seen at the crime scene only a few hours ago. "Although, she did have that cut on her leg. It wasn't anything to serious though, EMS said she wouldn't need any stitches. If she were hiding from the beginning, how did she cut her leg? And if she ran off during the attack, you'd think the perp would go back, find her, and attempt to kill her so that she wouldn't be able to tell us what had happened. Has George gotten anything form Tracy yet?"

**123456789123456789123456789123456879123456789**

George Huang put his hand on Tracy's to stop her from drawing. She looked up at the psychiatrist, waiting for him to say something. "Tracy. Why is this man so bad?"

"I can't tell you…Go away…" She paused, she started to silently cry. "If I don't tell you, he can't hurt you." A regular person might get frustrated by the young girl but being the psychiatrist that he was, Huang was very calm.

"Why don't we go back to what you were saying earlier Tracy? About the people in your picture. Who is Austin?"

Tracy seemed relieved that the doctor had changed his question. "My brother," It was almost as if she could read his mind. "He's 6."

"What is your mom's name?" Oh he was so close to getting where he wanted to be. A few more simple questions and she might open up some more. And even the simplest questions can be helpful.

"Caitlin. She's 28. Why are you asking stupid questions?"

"Because Tracy, these questions will help us find out what happened at your house. We want to find whoever hurt your mom and your brother. So maybe you could tell me if you saw anything that scared you." Huang thought he was getting somewhere but his thoughts changed quickly. The 4 year old girl sitting in front of him started to scream at the man.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I WANT MY MOM AND I WANT MY BROTHER AND I WILL NEVER TALK TO YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU CAN'T MAKE ANYTHING BETTER! I WANT MY MOMMY! MAKE HER COME BACK!" Tears of pain ran down her soft skin and the crayons in her hand became broken to small pieces. She fell to the floor, covering her face with her hands. Huang sighed and left the room to go get someone who he thought would be much better with the girl then he was.

"Miss Benson!" Hearing her name she got up from her desk and walked over to where the psychiatrist was standing.

"What's up? Did she tell you anything?" He told Olivia what Tracy had told him. Her mother's name, that the three of them were related and how she broke down. "She's a smart girl though. Very smart actually, most 4 year olds would probably ask what was going on, or not say anything at all if they had witnessed such a thing. She seemed so comfortable sitting in there just colouring. It was as if she had done this before. Anyways, I thought that maybe you could go in with her, talk to her a bit. She'll probably open up to you because your female and you were the one that found her." Olivia was going to correct him, saying that Elliot was the one who found the girl but was quickly pushed though the interrogation room door. She turned her head as Huang said that he would tell everyone else what Tracy had already said. Olivia quietly walked into the room and saw the girl sitting on the floor, almost underneath the table, sobbing and talking to herself.

"Hi Tracy. Remember me? I'm Olivia, I was the one who carried you out of your mom's closet." The sobs became quieter and the mumbling stopped. The young girl lifted her head to see the detective and motioned with her hand for Olivia to come down and sit with her. Tracy nodded her head and spoke in a scratchy but soft voice.

"I remember. I'm glad I have to talk to you instead of him. I don't like him. He asked to many dumb questions…You won't ask lots of questions will you?" Olivia took the girls hand in her own and said that she would ask some questions but that Tracy was aloud to stop her if she didn't want to talk anymore. The girl agreed and climbed into Olivia's lap. At first, Liv was taken aback but found it rather…calming and made the mood between the two of them less tense.

From behind the glass mirror, Elliot, Cragen and Huang stood and watched Olivia talk with Tracy. "You know, Olivia's great with kids. Look at them sitting together…I think Tracy's really opening up to her," commented Elliot. _Yeah, and she'd make a great mom one day. Whoa, wait. Why am I thinking about Olivia becoming a mom? No, that's weird. _He quickly shook the thought from his minds as he and the other two men in the room watched Tracy start to bawl her eyes out as Olivia held her tight, trying to calm the child. Cragen turned on the intercom.

"Shhh...It's okay Tracy. We don't have to talk anymore." Olivia kissed the child on her forehead and continued to stroke her hair. They were still sitting on the floor of the room, Tracy in her lap. "Come on, how about we go outside and you can sit at my desk. I have to talk to some other detectives." Tracy just shook her head and pleaded Olivia not to leave. "It will only be a minute. I'm sure that Dr. Huang can go find some toys for you. Maybe a big cuddly teddy bear?" Hearing the offer of getting a teddy bear, Tracy agreed to let Olivia leave but insisted that she stayed in the interrogation room instead of sitting at the detective's desk.

Olivia walked out of the room, and leaned her back against the closed door. She took a deep breath and looked at the 3 men infront of her. "You aren't going to believe this…"

**There ya go! Sorry I left you on a cliffy but it seemed like a good place to end the chapter. As you know, my birthday was yesterday and I turned 14! Lol everything's been going okay I guess…but I've been having some rough moments today and writing this chapter helped me calm down. So I guess you could say that your benifiting from my…gloominess. Anyways, it's a win win situation. You get a new chapter and I'm calmed down. So, did you guys like it? I hope so. If you did (and even if you didn't) please make my day and review! Thanks so much! Love you guys!**


	3. Tracy's Story & a little tidbit

**Tortured Tears**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: see introduction**

**123456789123546789123456789123456789123456879**

**Thanks so much for all of my wonderful reviews! I know that I've probably said this before but they mean so much to me. Another motive to keep me writing. You all rock! Love you!**

The room suddenly filled with anticipation but Dr. Huang held up a hand, making Olivia stop talking. "First, I'm going to go get Tracy some toys…and a teddy bear. Olivia, maybe you should just hold that thought until I get back, then I can get detectives Munch and Tutuola in here so that they can be filled in on what's going on. Just sit down and relax for a minute," stated Huang as he left the room leaving Elliot, Donald and Olivia by themselves. They all sat down silently, waiting for George's return.

They didn't have to wait for long. In about 5 minutes George came back, followed by John and Fin. The two detectives sat down with Elliot and Olivia while George gave the toys to Tracy. Once everyone was back in the viewing room, Huang asked Olivia to tell everyone what Tracy had said.

"From what I understand, Caitlin and her children were just at home watching television when Caitlin got a phone call. Tracy said that her mom went into her room to talk but that she could hear her mom yelling at whomever was on the phone. After a few minutes Caitlin came back into the living room and told Tracy and Austin to go into her room and not to come out until she came and got them. Tracy said that she and Austin went into their mom's room and were hiding in the closet. They heard someone knock on the door and then lots of screaming and crying. She said that she heard a big bang and got really scared. Then Austin told her to stay in the closet and he left the room. She kept hearing crying and yelling mostly from her mom and a man. Then the door slammed shut and everything was quiet. She said that she stayed in the closet because she was really scared and her mom told her to stay in there no matter what. She was waiting for Austin to come back when she heard a bunch of people in the house and then Elliot found her.

"At first I was satisfied but then I remembered that gash on her leg. I asked her how that happened and she simply said that it was an accident. I tried to ask her again but she wouldn't answer me. That's when I tried asking her about the man that was in her house. She just started crying and then she started singing. Just like she did with you George. 'Can't tell you…Go away…' I told her that it was okay if she told me and she simply looked up and said, 'If I don't tell you, he can't hurt you.' I'm assuming that's when you turned the intercom on. I heard the little 'click'.

"I'm still confused though. We don't know how she got the gash on her leg. She won't tell us anything about the attacker…She knows something that we don't and she's not going to tell us anytime soon." At first everybody was silent but Huang was the first one to reply a few minutes later.

"You know…that's a lot of information coming from a 4 year old. You'd think she wouldn't be able to tell you what happened so easily…Has anyone heard anything new from the lab?" The detectives either shrugged or shook their heads. The Captain hadn't heard anything either. He stood up and paused for a moment; Then turned and told everyone to go back to their desks incase they got any calls. Cragen asked Olivia to go back with Tracy while he tried to find emergency foster care for the child.

Liv didn't have to occupy Tracy long when Fin came into the interrogation room, announcing that he got a call from the lab. Olivia told Tracy that she would be back in a minute and stepped outside to talk with Fin.

"They found that her blood alcohol level was really high. She was drunk when this all happened." Olivia just looked at him with a blank stare but after a moment, she finally spoke.

"She was drunk?" Fin nodded and gave a small "yeah," in response before Olivia went back to her desk to try and do some paperwork of some sort. Fin had followed her and was a little peeved that she hadn't taken what he said into consideration.

"Benson! Are you just going to leave that girl in there to play with those dolls all by herself?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? She's okay, Cragen is finding foster care for her as we speak." Fin didn't know why Liv was becoming so irritated all of the sudden but decided he'd go back to his desk and let her calm down.

He had just sat down when Cragen came out of his office and gave Liv a piece of paper with an address on it and asked her to take Tracy to her new foster home. At first she agreed but the stinging in her eyes and the glances she kept getting from Fin told her that she really needed some sleep so she politely asked Elliot if he could take tracy.

"Why can't you take her?" he asked.

"I'm not feeling so well and I haven't slept in about 48 hours. I was thinking maybe I could get an hour of two of sleep up in the crib. Please Elliot…Tell Tracy that I'll come by later on to check on her and give her some clothes and such." She gave Elliot a cold look before heading up to the crib. And just as she was taking off her boots she heard Elliot call from down below.

"You owe me one Benson!"

**Sorry about this chapter. I know it's not that good or very exciting but I had to put in all of the information and stuff like that. I know this one sucked but chapter 4 is going to be pretty good. Hope you guys don't hate me or anything! Don't forget to review ;)**


	4. 23 bottles & a case of beer

**Tortured Tears**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: see introduction**

**123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789**

**STOP:READ THIS FIRST okay, please go read the following italics. It's the ending of chapter 3. I had to change the ending and if you don't read when I changed then the beginning of this chapter will be messed up. So here's a little review of chapter 3. Sorry for being a pain! (and somewhere in the middle of the last chapter it said, "They found the her blood alcohol level was really high…." The 'her' is Caitlin. I changed that too but I didn't want to like re-post the whole chapter so yeah.)**

_He had just sat down when Cragen came out of his office and gave Liv a piece of paper with an address on it and asked her to take Tracy to her new foster home. At first she agreed but the stinging in her eyes and the glances she kept getting from Fin told her that she really needed some sleep so she politely asked Elliot if he could take Tracy._

"_Why can't you take her?" he asked._

"_I'm not feeling so well and I haven't slept in about 48 hours. I was thinking maybe I could get an hour of two of sleep up in the crib. Please Elliot…Tell Tracy that I'll come by later on to check on her and give her some clothes and such." She gave Elliot a cold look before heading up to the crib. And just as she was taking off her boots she heard Elliot call from down below._

"_You owe me one Benson!"_

**Ps: Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been really busy, getting ready for school and stuff. Hope you enjoy this!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 4

Olivia slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. It took her a moment to remember that she had fallen asleep at the precinct. Normally, there would be lights on inside the building and the noise of people working and phones ringing but this time it was different. There weren't any lights on and the precinct was silent. She swung her feet over the edge of her bed and saw a piece of paper next to her boots. Curious as to what it said, she picked it up and flicked on the lights.

Olivia,

You were still asleep when work finished. We figured that you'd just want to stay here instead of having to walk back home. Elliot took Tracy to her new foster home and he took some clothes to her after work. I know that you're not sick Olivia and I don't know what's going on in your head but if you ever need to talk…well you know I'm here. See you tomorrow.

-Fin

She tucked the note into her locker and checked the clock. 6:00 am. _Nobody should be here until at least 7, _she thought. _I could do some more research or…_ A suspicion she had since last night was wandering through her thoughts. _I'll go back to the crime scene, check to see if I'm right and then come straight back. It shouldn't take too long._ She quickly changed into her extra change of clothes that she kept in her locker and ran a comb through her silky hair.

123456789123456789123456789

The apartment looked so different now. The bodies had been removed and taken to the morgue, all obvious evidence had been taken away but the blood still stained the carpet and the walls. Olivia took a moment to take in the damage that had been done. Wholes had been put into the walls and one of the hinges from the front door had fallen off. She took a deep breath and stepped to the far end of the living. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination making things up but she thought she saw the end of a clear bottle poking out from underneath the couch. She bent down and her medical-glove-covered-hand pulled out the bottle. She read the label: Kettle One Vodka. And into the evidence bag it went. Olivia's feet carried her towards the coffee table. She opened the drawer only to find another alcohol bottle. _Caitlin…If only you knew what this would cause. _She was then carried to the arm chair. Off came the cushion and out came another bottle that fell into another evidence bag. Next came the Kitchen. Olivia grabbed a chair and placed it underneath the ceiling light. An empty hand went into the decorative fixture but did not come out. Instead, a hand clutching a flask of whiskey appeared and sealed the bottle into another clear bag. The chair was then dragged over to the small cupboard above the fridge. Jackpot! A half a dozen bottles came down for their dark hiding place. A case of beer from the fridge, a bottle of wine and a bottle of rum from underneath the skin. They all joined their friends in clear plastic bags on the kitchen table. Olivia glanced back at the kitchen. Something caught her eye yet again. She pushed aside the microwave to find another flask of whiskey. _Very clever…mom never thought of that one. _She let out a deep sigh and walked down the short hallway, stopping to look in the laundry closet. In the old detergent box and under the dirty clothes in the hamper. This was getting easy. Liv's footsteps wandered into Caitlin's bedroom. She gave another small sigh and started in the closet. Bingo. Three different shoe boxes, three different bottles of poison. After putting those bottles into their new home, Olivia stopped for a moment. She had gotten a lot of bottles already. They would be enough…maybe she could just stop now and head back to the precinct. _No. I've already come this far. Why stop here. I might as well get all the evidence I can…_ And with that thought, she collected an additional 5 more bottles. 2 more from Caitlin's bedroom, 1 from the bathroom and 2 from the children's room.

Olivia retreated back to the kitchen and placed the rest of the bottles on the table. She observed the collection. 23 bottles and a case of beer. Now how was she supposed to get all of this to the precinct on her own? She didn't have her car…and she had zero cash for a cab… It was five after seven. Maybe somebody would be at the precinct? She held down the number 2 and her phone automatically dialled the 1-6's number.

"Detective Tutuola."

"Fin…It's Olivia."

"Oh hey. Did you get the note I left?"

"Yeah I did. Thanks. Is anyone there besides you?"

"Cragen's here but nobody else has come in yet. Why? What's up?"

"I'm back at the victim's apartment. I was wondering if you could do my a big favour and come over here? And then drive me back…I don't have my car. I'll explain when you get here."

"Uh, yeah. Okay," replied Fin, soundly pretty confused. "I'll be there in a few minutes." They both hung up and awaited each others company.

123456789123456789123456789123546789123456789

**Okay I'm going to leave it here. Next chapter will pick up from where I left off. Anyways. I would carry on but I need to get some sleep because I have a tour of my new school tomorrow in the morning and I need my beauty rest Lol. Also, On Friday (the 2nd) I'll be going to Long Beach for some surfing so I won't be able to write until I get back. BUT when I do get back, I might not be able to update right away because school will be starting next week. Anyways, I will try to update ASAP. Please forgive me. :) And please don't forget to review because it's your reviews that keep me confident about this story. Thanks! You guys rock!**


	5. You Did Good Liv

**Tortured Tears**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: see introduction**

**123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789**

**Notes Dec.12.2005: I feel sooooo terrible! I haven't updated in sooo long! Please don't hate me for this, I've been really busy with school and dance and everything. I've also been having some issues not relating to school. Please, I beg for your forgiveness! Lol. Okay well, here's chapter 5. Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews! **

**Again. One more thing. This chapter is short. I know. I'm sorry for that too. I will try to improve the next chapter. Please just hang tight. I promise you this will get better.**

Fin hardly said a word as him and Ms. Benson carried the bottles to his car; and Olivia was grateful. But that didn't last long because as she was about to open the passenger door, a dark hand fell upon hers. She looked up at Fin who was now standing beside her. He took a step closer and caught her eye.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about it." And with that, he simply nodded his head, walked around the front end of the car and climbed into the driver's seat. Although, it wasn't long before Olivia finally turned to him as they parked at the station. "I don't know what it is about this case but it's really starting to get to me. I mean, most cases kinda do; considering what we do for a living but this one's different."

"Well we found out that the mom was a drunk…Maybe you've connected with Tracy because you've been in her position before."

"Could that be any more obvious? I can't wait to get back and send Munch to go get us some food." Olivia said, giving a small laugh as she turned her head towards the window, watching all sorts of people come in and out of her favourite café across the street.

"Hey don't go changing the subject on me. You're the one that brought this up again." Liv gave the tiniest sigh, and turned back towards Fin. It was at that moment that Fin noticed how beautiful Olivia really was. Maybe it was the way her hair swayed when she turned her head, or the way her eyes sparkled with emotion but there was something about her that was just…stunning.

"What?"

"Hm?"

"You were looking at me funny."

"Come on lets get inside. It's cold and everybody should be here by now." Olivia just gave the other detective a confused look and walked towards the door, leaving him to bring up everything from the car. As she entered the precinct and sat at her desk she was welcomed with silly questions of "Get a good nights sleep?" and curious questions of "Where were you and Fin?" But before she could answer, Detective Tutuola walked in with an arm full of liquor bottles and carefully set them on a near by table.

"What's all of this?" asked Munch. The Captain, who was watching this from inside his office, walked out and was the next to take turns in their question-asking-game.

"Does somebody want to inform me as to what is going on around here?" Olivia hesitated and quickly glanced over at Fin before she told everybody about her suspicions of Caitlin Darwin being an alcoholic and how she found the hiding places for all of the liquor bottles at the apartment. When she was finished, Elliot, who was standing behind Olivia, gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"You did good Liv." Her other co-workers nodded in agreement and continued trying to find out how and why Caitlin and Austin were killed. Not to mention by who.

**123456789123456789123456789**

----------------

Days had passed and everyone at the 1-6 had been working overtime to try and solve this case. There had been interviews with neighbours, co-workers, friends and teachers. Huang also visisted Tracy for half an hour each day. But those 6 long days had definitely paid off. They had found out that there was a boyfriend in the picture by the name of Travis Maxwell. A neighbour said that she always saw him coming and going. And whenever he was around she could usually hear him yelling and telling Caitlin how much of a dumb bitch and a whore she was. Munch had just come in with morning coffee for everyone when his phone started ringing.

"Munch. She WHAT? And nobody heard any of this last night? Okay we're on it Ms. Marshall." He hung up his phone and spun around to face Fin. "Where's Benson and Stabler?"

"In the interogation room with one of the boyfriend's friends. Why?" But Fin didn't get an answer because Munch was in that interogation room within seconds. He slammed the door behind him making Olivia, Elliot and Travis' friend, Martin Ashbury, all jump out of their seats. Munch was furious. "Mr. Ashbury did your friend ever speak of any other apartments he owned anywhere? A cabin prehaps? Did he ever say anything about any storage lockers he has? Anything?"

"Jesus Munch. What's this all about?" wondered Olivia. Munch stood up straight, looked from Martin to Elliot and back to Olivia. He walked to the corner of the room and waved over Elliot and Benson. "I just got a call from Tracy's temporary foster mother. She's been kidnapped." Munch exited the room to spread the news leaving Elliot and Olivia standing in shock. Elliot didn't even glance at Mr. Ashbury when he spoke.

"Answer the question Martin."

"I know that Travis's parents have a cabin not too far from here. We go up there every now and then for a good party."

"Thank you Mr. Ashbury. You may have just saved a young girl's life."

**1234567891234567891234567891232456789**


End file.
